Ghost Train
'Ghost Train '''is the tenth and final episode of the fourteenth season. Plot (dramtic, suspenseful music plays) (Ghost Train title card pops up) (A Percy covered in banners crosses the Viaduct) ". . . And every year on the date of the accident it runs again, as a warning to others, plunging into the gap, shrieking like a lost soul." "Percy, what are ''you talking about?" "The Ghost Train. Driver saw it last night." "Where?" "He didn't say, but it must have been on our line. Oooh! It makes my wheels wobble to think of it!" "Huh!" said Thomas. "You're just a silly little engine. I'm not scared." "Thomas didn't believe in your ghost," said Percy, next morning. His Driver laughed. "Neither do I. It was a pretend ghost story on television." Percy was disappointed, but he was too busy all day with his stone trucks to think about ghosts. That evening he came back "light engine" from the harbour. He liked running at night. He coasted along without effort, the rails humming cheerfully under his wheels, and signal lights changing to green at his approach. He always knew just where he was, even in the dark. "Crowe's Farm Crossing," he chuntered happily. "We shan't be long now." Sam had forgotten that Mr Crowe wanted a load of lime take to Forty-acre field. When he remembered, it was nearly dark. He drove in a hurry with Terence, bumped over the crossing, and sank his cart's front wheels in mud at the field gate. Terence tried hard, but couldn't move it. The cart's tail still fouled the railway. Sam gave it up. He detached Terence from the cart, and rode back to the farm for help. "There's still time," he told himself. "The next train isn't due for an hour." But he'd reckoned without Percy. Percy broke the cart to smithereens, and lime flew everywhere. They found no one at the crossing, so they went on to the nearest signal box. "Hullo!" said the Signalman. "What have you done to Percy? He's white all over!" Percy's Driver explained. "I'll see to it," said the Signalman, "but you'd better clean Percy, or people will think he's a ghost!" Percy chuckled. "Do let's pretend I'm a ghost, and scare Thomas. That'll teach him to say I'm a silly little engine!" On their way they met Toby, who promised to help. Thomas was being "oiled up" for his evening train, when Toby hurried in saying, "Percy's had an accident." "Poor engine!" said Thomas. "Botheration! That means I'll be late." "They've cleared the line for you," Toby went on, "but there's something worse - " "Out with it, Toby," Thomas interrupted. "I can't wait all evening." " - I've just seen something. It ''looked ''like Percy's ghost. It s-said it w-was c-coming here t-to w - warm us." "Pooh! Who cares? Don't be frightened, Toby. I'll take care of you." Percy approached the Shed quietly and glided through it. "Peeeeep! peeeeeeeeeeeep! pip! pip! Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" he shrieked. As it had been arranged, Toby's Driver and Fireman quickly shut the doors. "Let me in! Let me in!" said Percy in a spooky voice. "No, no!" answered Toby. "Not by the smoke of my chimney, chim chim!" "Then, I'll chuff and I'll puff, and I'll break your door in!" "Oh dear!" exclaimed Thomas. "It's getting late . . . I'd no idea . . . I must find Annie and Clarabel . . ." He hurried away. Percy was none the worse for his adventure. He was soon cleaned; but Thomas never returned. Next morning Toby asked him where he'd been. "Ah well," said Thomas. "I knew you'd be sad about Percy, and - er - I didn't like to intrude. I slept in the Goods Shed, and . . . Oh! Sorry . . . sorry can't stop . . . got to see a coach about a train," and he shot off like a jack rabbit. Percy rolled up alongside. "Well! Well! Well!" he exclaimed. "What'd you know about that?" "Anyone would think," chuckled Toby, "that our Thomas had just seen a ghost!" Characters *Thomas *Percy *Toby *Sam the Farmer *Terence (''non-speaking role) *Annie and Clarabel (non-speaking roles) Locations *Knapford *Crowe's Farm Crossing *Ffarquhar Sheds Trivia *An echo effect is used when Toby says "ghost" at the end. *Percy and Toby spoof "The Three Little Pigs". *Despite being from the Railway Series, Terence is used instead of a horse. *The episode is set in 1972, whilst all the episodes before were set in the late 70s, however it was brought back to be the Halloween special of 2013. *This episode is based off the story of the same name from "Tramway Engines" by the Rev. W. Awdry. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes